mobiusrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren (Renegade) Graes
'''Ren '''is a Husky with scraggly brown hair and ocean-blue eyes with a normal grey/white curved husky tail. Dont let his appearance fool you... he's a walking weapon with the soul of a guardian. He's a Mechamorph, a shapeshifting 'robot' of sorts, capable of altering any part of his body into anything needed. Tools, weapons... even food. One can call him an 'alchemy golem' because he can turn a lead pipe... into solid gold by adjusting the atoms that make up its structure. He's a nice person by heart, hates being forced to kill and always helps others out. . Ren Anderson Graes was born in a small city known as Rivadegs, growing up with his loving parents, Jill and Andrew Graes. Both of them were metal-workers for the local steel mill, considered the best of their field as they can turn an I-beam into a work of art flawlessly. Unfortunately the city was governed by a criminal syndicate everyone feared. They called themselves MAFIA. Nobody knows what that name means but they ruled everything. One day, when Ren was 14 years old on his way home from school, he was grabbed by a couple of MAFIA hitmen and brutally beaten to near death. The reason for this? The MAFIA King himself demanded that Jill and Andrew make weapons for them. They, of course, refused the demand and the punishment was the loss of their son. Ren was laying on a hospital bed, bones broken and body dying. The last thing he saw was his parents grieving outside a window.. and a young man in a business suit approaching them. Then, he died... or so he thought. 6 months later, he awoke inside of a hospital, not the one he was in when he 'died' but he found himself inside of a strange pod. By instinct, he broke himself out, shocked and scared of this new development... and noticed that the hospital he was in was abandoned. Nobody was there. He grabbed a doctor's coat, covering himself up as he got out of there, immediately learning where he was, the outskirts of Rivadegs in Noma Hospital, a place that was abandoned years before he was born. Panicking, he made his way back home just in time to see his parents, bruised, bloodied and broken, on the floor with men in suits lining the walls, the MAFIA King holding a pistol to their heads. Ren was frozen as he heard the clicking of the trigger, the slamming of the twin hammers and the deafening boom of the bullet. They were murdered right in front of him. One of the goons slammed a metal pipe into Ren's head, effectively knocking him out as they burned the house down. Out of the ashes rose a hand, Ren pulling himself free from the debris, only one thing on his mind. Revenge... and thus started the war against MAFIA as his body shimmered, forming a bladed armor covering his body as his once gentle blue eyes turned into a threatening serpent-yellow, narrowing into slits. He dropped his name that day and became RENEGADE, sworn enemy of MAFIA. During the war against MAFIA, he met James Flowen, a timberwolf with a curse. He was being ganged up by a group of thugs wanting the paper in his wallet. He intervened as normal Ren the Husky and dispatched them quickly, sending them running. Ren helped James up and they got to talking, finding they had a lot in common and soon they were travelling the city, enjoying the sights, the views and some fun in the arcade. They became like brothers, so close together. 3 weeks pass ever since that meeting and James spoke about his death curse to Ren and that his 18th birthday was in 2 days... Ren told James that he was Renegade and helped him out by taking the Death curse into his own body to imprison it. James, shocked that his 'brother' was Renegade, was grateful to Ren... but it was for naught. On Jame's birthday, 2 days after, he was killed by MAFIA Hitmen. This enraged Renegade to the point that he literally blasted straight into MAFIA HQ, right inside the government building. It was there, Renegade had his showdown with the MAFIA King, a panther with vast influence sitting on his desk. With nobody looking, Ren formed a camera using tendrils extending from his boots, piercing through the floor and walls undetected before becoming said camera and records the conversation between the two... transmitting it on world-wide television. "Yes, I am the MAFIA King." admits the Panther. That made the people in Rivadegs worry and they started to evacuate. Unfortunately, the MAFIA soldiers caught the video broadcast and forced everyone to stay in their homes, now holding the city hostage against the one man brave enough to stand against MAFIA. Renegade admitted about the camera, motioning to it as the Panther's eyes widen in shock. "If I die, the city dies too..." he threatens Renegade as the mechamorph smirks, speaking a truthful sentence. "Win or lose, you'll kill them..." That spurred the city into action, citizens grabbing whatever weapon they could and fighting back against the MAFIA Troopers, who were better armed sadly. The Panther declared the city be destroyed just before Ren impaled the MAFIA King through the chest with a bladed gauntlet. "You first." was all he said as the city detonated into a vast explosion, turning the once peaceful city... into a barren wasteland. The only survivor was Renegade, missing an arm and a leg as he slowly got up using a metal pole as a crutch, body starting to repair itself. After he repaired himself, he shed his armor and let out a mournful wail at the loss of his treasured city, all his friends and loved ones gone in a second... Months pass after that fateful incident, Renegade travelling the world before hearing of a new threat looming over the peaceful world of Mobius... Eggman and Robotnik. He made a vow to himself that there WONT be another Rivadegs Incident and took off. It was later he met Sonic, Sally and the Freedom Fighters. After joining with Sonic and Sally, they boarded the death egg by a hijacked Hovercraft that Ren fixed up after thwarting a Robotnik invasion. It was on that starship that they met Edwina, a young Fennec girl in a bio-pod. Against Sally's suggestions, Ren and Sonic released Edwina, freeing her from the machine and preventing her from becoming Eggman/Robotnik's slave. Almost immediately they took off back to Knothole. Category:Robots Category:Fancharacters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters